


One plus one

by unicornj2



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Dark Jensen Ackles, Homophobia, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Internalized Homophobia, Jealous Jensen Ackles, M/M, Religious Fanaticism, Top Jensen Ackles, Virgin Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornj2/pseuds/unicornj2
Summary: Jared and Jensen childhood friends who are separated by the intolerance of Jensen's parents. Even after so many years will friendship remain the same?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Stephen Amell/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	One plus one

Jared and Jensen had been neighbors since childhood, inseparable friends — at least as children — Jared, who had never been very close to friendship, had been surprised by how much they had in common.

Jensen's parents moved when he was 12 years old. Jensen left Jared's life without even talking to him, just disappeared. Jared didn't know if he was saddened that Jensen had disappeared days after the two had experienced their first kiss or if he was afraid something bad had happened to his friend.

He tried to get in touch with Jensen several times and got no response, it was hurting his heart, he knew that Jensen wasn't just going to disappear without saying anything to him, he was unable to go around the corner without inviting the brunet, so that was taking his mind off. sleep. Her parents called Dona and Alan - Jensen's parents - and only then did Jared learn that the Ackles had changed.

Gerald's face on the phone had changed from worried to annoyed. Whatever the Ackles were talking about had taken Gerald's cool, and for that to happen then must be very serious.

"I won't be here listening to you insult my son, Alan." And are they just kids who are bad at it? Gerald was shouting into the phone as he left the room and headed for the yard. Her mother had a puzzled look on her face and looked up at Jared who had the same expression. It would be comical if it wasn't tragic when Jared suspected that it would make Alan insult him like that and apparently it was the same thing that went through his mother's mind.

"Mother ..." Jared spoke in a tearful voice and trying to contain the tears that threatened to fall. "I ... because he was so ..." Jared was interrupted when he felt his mother's arms around him.

\- Shiii my love, it will be all right - Sharon kissed the top of his son's head - you know that in this house you get nothing but love.

"Do you think they took Jensen away because of me?" Jared, who was now lying with his head in his mother's lap asked softly.

"I'd like to say no, but I'd be lying to you and that's something we don't do in this house right baby?" Her mother ran a hand through her hair. He knew he should have talked to his mother when he realized he didn't like girls like the rest of the boys, but he wasn't sure about anything yet so he thought it best to keep it to himself.

"I don't know what I feel like mom, but it hurts to have Jensen so far away." He was upset, the Ackles never really liked him so much that they spent most of their time at Jared's.

Gerald came into the room a little calmer, and sat on the couch with his son's legs on his. The three of them stayed there for a while, before Jared excused himself and went up to his room. He loved the support he received from his parents, but he needed to be alone for a while.

Jared tried once again to call Jensen, this time being surprised to be answered. Jared's joy was short-lived when the voice on the other end wasn't exactly the person he needed most at the moment.

\- Look here, you little fagot, you will stay away from my son. I always knew you were going to take my Jensen to perdition, he regretted what he did and promised he wouldn't keep in touch with you, he hates grandparents' house and if you keep insisting on calling that's where we'll send him, he'll hate Are you forever what you want? Dona hung up the phone without waiting a word from him.

Jared wanted to yell at her that they were crazy and to leave Jensen alone, but he knew that Donna, as sick as it was, was nothing compared to Jensen's grandmother. Jensen always pretended to be sick when they went on vacation, he found staying with the Padalecki on those occasions. The times when this pretense didn't work Jensen would come back from his grandparents' house totally different from his usual, more withdrawn and serious Jensen, whatever happened in that house had enormous potential to destroy his friend and however homesick Jared is. I would never let Jensen return to the hands of those strict grandparents. Then there was nothing left for him but to cry in a fetal position on his bed.

~ 4 years later ~

Jared had suffered from sunstroke before returning to school, ironic to say that he lived in the middle of the hell that was Austin. He was feeling rubbish and had to miss the first days of school, which eventually became a week.

When he was left alone by his best friend, Jared eventually winced even more because of the stupid comments he received. But since all was not hell he met his two best friends, Chad Murray and Genevieve Cortese, they went to his house every day to go over the day's activities and gossip. And Jared knew things would happen just when he didn't go to school, that's always the way. This time Gen and Chad were commenting on the new captain of the Madison School lacrosse team. It was hard for them to agree on things - which made Jared stand up and try to stop them arguing - but now they both had one thought in common. That Madison's newest attraction was a tremendous idiot, and if they both agreed, then Jared would rather keep his distance.

"Although that son of a bitch is beautiful," Gen said as if it was a pity the guy was beautiful.

"I have to agree with you, he's barely here and all the panties are already on the floor." I wanted to know this secret. Chad scowled at having to admit it.

\- I think he's already with Danneel, she threw herself on him all week, I doubt nothing she did not catch with him. - Gen said closing the notebook and lying on his bed.

"Or he got some STD up there from the security guy." - Jared commented, Danneel has always been the kind of Cheerleader that goes around in the halls pushing others because he wants and knows he won't be reprimanded for it, after all his father was the school principal himself.

Jared's weekend was all about finishing homework, spending Sunday playing at Chad's, and then going out to the movies with his two best friends.

Their monday was tedious as every monday it was, they were in line picking up lunch when Jared got distracted while following Gen and Chad to the usual table they sat on, didn't see that anyone was coming their way and what followed was he spilling the contents of his tray on top of flawless Danneel, he didn't even have time to apologize because she was already pushing him to the cafeteria floor he was mad at her at the moment, but the crying face that she paid for all the embarrassment he was going through now. He burst out laughing when he saw her all dirty and teary-eyed.

His laughter was interrupted when he saw who was following that cow, he could remember those eyes even when he was on his deathbed. His Jensen would have helped him up, but this one in front of him was nothing like his former friend, he looked at him like he was just nothing and took off the bandana that was wrapped around his wrist to clean the rest of the food. which was in front of the blouse the dyed redhead wore.

"You idiot, you'll pay for it," Danneel told him as her friends followed her out of the cafeteria.

Jared was still too shocked to pay attention to anyone but that stop right in front of him, Jensen was gone from his life years ago and now looking at him as if he were a stranger. It hurt Jared even more, knowing that the person who cared most about him before today looks at him like a dead weight.

\- Jensen! - Jared turned to see who was calling the blonde and coming across Chris, he was confused because Chris was the biggest idiot in school if he thought he was better than everyone else and always judged Jared for being gay, as Jensen walked with that kind of person? Jensen turned his back on him and sat next to Chris and the football team.

That was too much for him to absorb at once, he felt his stomach clench and ran straight to the bathroom, heard Chad and Gen calling him, but couldn't stay much longer.

The bell had sounded and he was still locked in the bathroom crying, he wanted to go home right now, but if he left school out of hours his parents would be warned and Jared didn't want to have to explain to anyone what was going on inside his heart. when he himself didn't even understand.

Jared had a physical education last time and he was praying that the coach would leave him alone in the stands he was simply not good at sports, let alone lacrosse that was too physical. It seemed that everyone had a penchant for “bumping into” him in lacrosse games, he was tall and clumsy a perfect target for bullies to want to look like big guys. But this was absolutely not his day, the coach decided to put it on the field. The result was him getting bruised mostly from Chris's idiot.

Jensen was on the team too and that totally took his concentration off. Jensen was already handsome when they were younger, now that he was full-bodied he looked even prettier, his dark blond hair shining in the afternoon sun, his biceps, his ass. When he found himself Jared was back on the floor with Chris laughing at him and Jensen looking annoyed, for a moment Jared wondered if Jensen was going to defend him as he had so many times before, but he just sent Jared up soon because he was delaying the game. .

When he returned home he passed the house that used to house his best friend and it had been empty for so long that he didn't even notice it anymore, this time the porch lamp was on which broke Jared's broken heart even more. It was one thing to bump into Jensen through the school corridors, another to have to see him close to home, too.

After showering and dining Jared retired to his room, his parents noticed that he was different and they commented if this strangeness was because Jensen had returned to live near them. His parents said they had not told him not to make him suffer.

On his cell phone were some calls and messages from Chad and Gen, asking if he was still sick or rushed out of the cafeteria like that because of what happened to Danneel and her new boyfriend. It hurt to know that Jensen was with someone and that someone was not him, but Danneel. They got so lost that Jared didn't even know his friend's sexual orientation anymore, he remembered Jensen declaring himself to him and now he was dating a girl, not just any girl, but Danneel's shit and as much as Jared wanted to deny it He had to agree that she was very beautiful indeed.

The week went by and for Jared it was even worse, being ignored at school by Jensen, holding on to Danneel's taunts and having to listen to his friends' requests to explain what was going on. Jared told Chad and Gen that he and Jensen were friends in childhood until early adolescence and had become something else, but suddenly Jensen's family pushed him away. Now Jensen didn't even look at him or look at him with indifference, he wanted to act the same way, didn't want to be so muggle and be hurting for someone who wasn't even caring about him, but he was never like that, always cared about everyone mostly with friends.

Chad was furious because he saw how it shook Jared and whenever they were around Jensen, Chad would pull him out or bump into the other blond. Jared tried to go about life as he was before the blonde returned to town again, it was hard and made him cry at night, but he realized that he had actually lost his best friend years before. The one who had come back wasn't his Jensen and he couldn't keep insisting on that.

After a month of being ignored at school, Jared got tired and decided to block Jensen and his friends from his life, nothing Danneel said shook him anymore and Chad spent his afternoons teaching Jared how to play lacrosse and defend himself so he was no longer a Such an easy target for Chris and Jared would lie if he said he didn't love to see the frustration on that idiot's face.

He had considerably improved after putting his frustrations into play, trying to do his best on the pitch so that his mind would not wander to the super-hot captain of the gravitating team around him.

He realized that after this time he stopped drying the blonde and attempting a rapprochement, caught Jensen staring at him in his peripheral vision or even staring and not looking away, but he was too tired of being sucker. It wasn't him who disappeared without explanation and who came back as if he didn't even know him.

They were in the cafeteria when Jared felt his back burn, knew Jensen was looking at him again and the look of disgust on Gen's face was right. Stephen Amell, who was beside him anyway, kept touching him even though Jared was very close. Stephen asked to talk to him alone, he knew what kind of conversation Stephen wanted with him and he could refuse, but he didn't want to.

Amell had always treated him well, well enough to be gooey, and Jared couldn't understand how Amell could like him, he was so handsome he could pick anyone, but here he was courting Jared.

Jared chuckled at his friends and got up to follow the blond with the blue eyes. Unfortunately the table Jensen was on was in the way of Jared and Stephen and it was impossible not to see Danneel sitting on his ex friend's lap and Jensen's face all red with anger looking at Stephen. Jared would say that what he saw in Jensen was jealous, he was sure it was because it was the same thing that happened when he saw Danneel on top of the blonde, it was good to return the pain that Jensen caused him, when Jensen looked at him, he He couldn't contain the smirk of satisfaction as he managed to break through Jensen's fake façade.

"Speak Stephen," Jared said, pretending to be misunderstood even though he knew what the blonde wanted.

"I think you have an idea what it is." Stephen was red as a pepper and it was kind of cute to see the blonde blush like that, since Stephen was all uninhibited.

"I know, but right now I don't think it's good to have a serious relationship with anyone." - Jared liked him and even wanted to become something else, but was not bastard to the point of using the other to hit Jensen.

\- Are you in another relationship is this? - Stephen looked even more insecure.

"No. I just don't want to hold on to someone or hurt someone if it doesn't work out - it would be a lie to say that it wouldn't be good to date someone like Stephen."

"So what do you say we get to know each other gradually?" It doesn't have to be serious if it works out fine, if it doesn't work out either. - Stephen was now with his hands in his hair, waiting for permission to kiss him.

Out of nowhere they were interrupted by the sound of the patio doors closing behind them. Turning and bumping into angry Jensen and arms crossed, looking at them as if they could read minds or something. Jared rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Stephen.

\- Jared, Coach Morgan is waiting for you in the locker room. - Jensen spoke to him in a carefree tone, but he knew it was a lie.

\- Now? It's at break and it's not even time - Jared turned to Jensen who was still standing by the door with his arms crossed - Damn, Stephen we'll talk later okay?

\- Wait! Stephen took Jared around the waist and sealed his mouth next to his. After that first inexperienced kiss from Jared with Jensen when they were only twelve this was the second kiss of his life. As much as he wasn't who he wanted, Jared wouldn't deny that Stephen kissed well, very well. Maybe it wasn't bad to engage a romance with the blue-eyed blonde ... Jared couldn't even enjoy it because they already had hands pulling him back. He didn't even have a reaction when he saw Jensen pushing Stephen back and knocking him to the ground.

\- What's your problem? Jared bent to help Stephen up.

"Is it because of him that you don't want anything serious?" Stephen asked, looking from Jensen to Jared. He knew he was tall and muscular but didn't want to risk a fight with the Lacrosse team captain.

\- What? Not! - Jared and Jensen talked at the same time, they had this craze when they were kids and it would be cute if at the moment they were not denying what they felt.

"Okay, Jared, see you later," Stephen left, but not before giving the boy a peck. Who laughed at Jensen's angry face.

Jensen walked ahead towards the locker room and Jared was following, he found it strange because today they didn't even have a game, but Jensen was the captain, so it was very likely that if the coach wanted to talk to someone he would talk to Jensen first.

By the time they entered the locker room Jensen closed the door and Jared was already smelling tricks.

\- Seriously Jensen, what's your problem? Huh? - why out of nowhere had Jensen decided Jared was important to him again? It was not a type of toy that can be used at any time.

\- You, Jared. You are my problem! - Jared felt it like a stab, but instead of showing that it hurt Jared laughed, he was already fed up with it, he was not even paying more attention to him then because out of nowhere Jensen is saying it's his fault?

"You disappear out of nowhere, come back and pretend I don't exist, and when I repay you say I'm guilty?" - Jared laughed in an insane way, which soon became a cry - what the hell happened to you? He whispered into Jensen's shoulder which now squeezed him tightly.

"I ... I'm sorry," Jensen was crying too, his face buried in the crook of Harry's neck.

They spent time there hugging, it was amazing how they always fit into each other's embrace. The sense of belonging was so good, knowing that you had a house to go back to and this house was not a material thing but a person. Thinking about it Jared cried even more, it had been years since he felt homeless and now that Jensen was here he didn't want to let him go. But not everything depended on him alone. The bell rang and they had class to go back to.

\- Can we talk another time about this? Jensen wiped his tears on the hem of his shirt, wiped Jared's face, and placed a kiss on Harry's forehead.

Jared just shook his head, it looks like a ton had left his back, pretending that this situation with Jensen wasn't hurting was exhausting him.

"So in the right place at the right time?" Jensen asked and Jared couldn't help but smile at the phrase they always said when they ran away from home to meet.

"In the right place at the right time," he said, leaving the locker room and going to his physics class.

The right place was the tree house in the back of Jared's backyard, which Gerald built after Jared and Jensen begged him, that's where they spent most of their time playing and eating. The time was right at 10:00 pm which was the time their parents swore they were really sleeping. Sharon once threatened to destroy the tree house because they had slept upstairs and Jensen's parents were desperate looking for their son, but as Jared's parents only pretended that they didn't see the two of them climbing upstairs she knew that nothing was going on. bad had happened to Jensen.

Jared had to clean the house every now and then, because his mother said that if they were still going to keep her there he had to take care of her. The tree house was very special to him and as much as it hurt to have to stay upstairs without Jensen he always went there when he wanted some peace. So she didn't let her parents get rid of her.

By the time she got upstairs, Jensen was already sitting cross-legged in the middle of the house, holding a bag of his favorite gummy bears.

"If you think you're going to buy me these little bears, then you're very right." Jared sat facing the blonde mimicking his position and taking the bag from Jensen's hands that now seemed more relaxed.

"I would be a terrible husband." Jensen laughed, when they were kids whenever they went home they had to take food and Jensen only brought candy and the food that really starved hunger was provided by Jared.

"No, you wouldn't be." They had stopped laughing and were now staring at each other. Trying to meet after so long - But then, what do you have to tell me? Jared was trying to look lighter and that was only making him more anxious.

\- Remember that day? - Jensen raised his eyebrow at him and there was no need for him to explain, because it was obvious that Jared remembered - I told my mother, your mother always told us that we could say anything to them, after all they are our mothers, I just don't I hoped my mother's reaction would be so bad. The things she said to me… ”Jensen's expression closed as he relived some memories and if Jared had known he would be like that, he wouldn't have insisted on knowing until it had happened. His parents had always been very loving and open to him, he couldn't imagine what it was like to have to live in a home like Jensen's.

\- If you do not want to speak well, we can start over right? Jared asked, holding Jensen's hand in his own.

"I think it's important to tell you everything Jay, I didn't walk away from you because I wanted to, I didn't keep away from you for wanting, because God knows how much I wanted you around me at that moment and my mom knew it too," and used it against us. Now you know what my mother looks like if my grandparents knew it too. "Jensen spoke with his head down, his voice a little shaky." I'm a coward and I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore... 

"You're not a coward, Jen, your crazy-intolerant family, I'm sorry, but they don't deserve you."

\- You're still the same right - Jensen smiled a little silly at him - I tried to push you away from me when I saw you, I was an idiot and I recognize that. It's been a long time since I'm myself, it hurts to be Jensen back without having what I had and as much as I know I'm not worthy of you, that you deserve someone better, I'm selfish too and it's wrong want you for me?

\- No, Jensen, it's not. I confess that I was very sad when I learned that you were gone and angry with you for not coming after me. After your mother threatened to take you to your grandparents' house if I called again, I realized it wasn't your decision. But what hurt the most was seeing you back treating me like trash, showing off with that Danneel cow and Chris up and down. This isn't you, or it's not the Jensen I met ...

"I'm not proud of that, who I became, I just thought if you walked away from me it would be better for you, I thought I wouldn't mind seeing you with someone else, but the truth is, I do." If I can't be that person to you, I ask that we can keep our friendship still.

"It may take a while for all the hurt to pass Jensen, and it may take several more bags of gummy bears until I forgive you ..."

"I wait as long as you want." Jensen had looked happier after that.

"So since we're friends again, are you bi?" Jared tried to get the jealousy out of his voice but couldn't because the blonde laughed at his face.

"I don't know exactly Jared," Jensen meant this time.

\- How not? If you have ever stayed with me and Danneel, then you must have a sense of what you like.

"I've only liked one person in my life, you may not believe it, but you're the only one."

\- Haaa Jensen, buy me a goat right, beautiful this way I doubt very much, you can have whoever wants the time you want. - Jared rolled his eyes, because what Chad and Gen said to him was that the rookie was catching and he was catching Danneel too.

"Have you ever seen me kissing someone Jared?" Jensen asked raising his eyebrow. Inciting Jared to an answer he really didn't have.

\- No, but Jen does not need to kiss to know if you like the thing, she lives on top of you, besides being absurdly beautiful so how do you not?

“First, I only know one absurdly beautiful person and not a futile girl who only walks with me for my parents' money. According to us we didn't even get Jared, she wanted and still wants. - Jensen laughed at the face that Jared made when he realized the obvious, that Danneel was crazy about him.

"So you mean there's no one else in the area?" Jared probed, he still doubted anyone as handsome as Jensen was alone. Especially with teenage hormones on the rise.

\- You talk to our parents Jared - Jensen laughed and pulled Jared on him making him sit on his lap - And no I did not stay with anyone but you or thought to be with anyone but you. However you and Stephen seem to have a lot of fun today.

\- Your fault, I was practically begging you to talk to me and nothing and when I turn my back you have an attack. Besides that Stephen is good people Jen and kisses well too ...- Jared was interrupted when Jensen turned him and laid him on the wooden floor of the house and kissed him as if his life depended on it. Their kiss went from hot and hot to slow and knowledgeable. Jensen pouring kisses on the brunette's mouth, neck and jaw. Biting and kissing.

"What were you really saying?" - Jensen laughed at the stunned face that his brunette was, he had taken Jared by surprise and what a surprise.

"Will I look so stupid if I forgive you now?" Jared laughed and pulled Jensen back to him.

\- Come on, you could hit me a few times then kiss me, I let it. - Jensen joked now hugging Jared who was sitting on his lap.

\- Sadomasochism Jensen?

"You're the one thinking about it." Jensen laughed at Jared's red face.

The two stayed upstairs for a while longer, talking about how long Jensen had left. About how his mother always threatened to take him to his grandparents. That the façade relationships with the girls were just to make his mother believe that whatever existed between him and Jared was just childish. Jensen also said he was saving money these years so he could leave the house. He was 16 years old and could be emancipated except that everything got harder without his parents knowing. His easiest way to get rid of that family was if someone older accepted custody of Jensen, only he had only his parents and grandparents, and if he had to choose, it wouldn't be his grandparents.

Jensen said he didn't want to hide their relationship from anyone, but if his parents knew it was possible for them to take him again, then it was safer for them to keep it a secret. The next morning Jensen broke up with Danneel, and walked back with Jared and this time with Chad and Gen who cornered Jensen and demanded that he explain what was going on. And he told the main parts, knew they were his boyfriend's best friends, and as much as Jensen was jealous that he had taken his place he understood and was grateful that Jared had those two people who soon became friends with Jensen as well.

Jared had told what was happening to his parents and Jensen's decision to want emancipation, they volunteered to be Jensen's keeper if he accepted, always looked after Jensen as a son and knew how stupid the Ackles were. Jared broke the news to Jensen that night after spending time catching up, discovering new sensations. Jensen tried to deny it, but Jared didn't allow him to be ashamed of his family right away.

The school talent show was that night and Jensen had invited Jared to go, he didn't know Jensen had other talents besides playing and kissing, but as he knew it was something important for the blonde it was obvious that he would. Several of his very talented colleagues passed by on the stage and others not so much. Jared, Chad and Gen were in the audience when they saw Jensen take the stage with a guitar. Chad whistled as Jared and Gen clapped their hands. Jared knew the blonde's voice was beautiful, Jensen sometimes hummed to him, but he didn't know the blonde could play either.

\- Good night - Jensen spoke testing the microphone and laughing at his teammates who were also there, he was shy sometimes, but still was like a magnet that drew everyone close to him, pity that some of these people were despicable - This song I'm going to play now is dedicated to the absurdly beautiful person who has and always had my heart.

If I ain't got nothing, I got you  
If I ain't got something I don't give a damn, 'cause I got it with you  
I don't know much about algebra, but I know one plus one equals two  
And it's me and you  
That's all we'll have when the world is through  
'Cause baby we ain't got nothing without love  
Darling you got enough for the both of us  
So come on baby, make love to me  
When my days look low, pull me in close and don't let me go  
Make love to me, so when the worlds at war, let our love heal us all  
Right now baby make love to me me me me me  
Oh oh make love to me

Jensen sang that looking right at him and Jared could hear the buzz coming from around him, but he couldn't take his eyes off Jensen. He was too perfect to be real and that voice... those words ... this song. 

Hey, I don't know much about guns but I  
I've been shot by you  
Hey, and I don't know when I'm gon' die, but I hope  
That I'm gon' die by you  
Hey, and I don't know much about fighting, but I, I know  
I will fight for you  
Hey, just when I ball up my fist I realize  
That I'm laying right next to you  
Baby we ain't got nothing but love  
And darling you got enough for the both of us ooh  
Make love to me when my days look low  
Pull me in close and don't let me go  
Make love to me so when the worlds at war  
Let our love heal us all  
Help me let down my guard  
Make love to me 

Jared was paralyzed when Jensen finished playing the song and only felt the blonde's arms wrap around him and kissing him come right there in the middle of the whole school. Jared's face was wet with tears, but that had been the most beautiful thing they'd ever given him. Jensen put his heart in those words and Jared could only thank heaven for returning Jensen to him again. They had their romantic moment broken by Chad's hug as he threw himself on top of both of them kissing Jensen and Jared's cheeks.

"They won't tell me they'll put the music into practice."

\- Gen !!! - Jared said just as Jensen said "Yes" these three when they got together was just to make fun of him.

\- Did you like the song? - Jensen asked, they were already in the treehouse that always went at night. Jensen had managed to leave the house with the help of the Padalecki and now lived with them, even though they had to sleep in separate rooms. They still fled to their nook.

"How can you still surprise me?" Jared flung himself into Jensen's arms, kissing the freckles on his cheek.

\- Make love to me? - Jensen asked jokingly, did not want to press the brunette to anything, but Jared had climbed in his lap and took the question seriously. - Jay, I'm not implying anything, okay?

"I know, I just think maybe it's time." The two of them had been together for some time, but they never had penetrative sex because they weren't ready, which wasn't that situation.

"Did you know that I love an absurdly beautiful person?" Jensen laughed, lying over Jared's naked body, kissing all the skin she found.

"This person has to be absurdly beautiful, because she loves a rock star, so she'll appear on many magazine covers ..." Jared was interrupted by the tingling sensation that ran through his body when Jensen hit a sensitive spot just below. from your belly button. - Jen ...  
This was one of those nights when the boys forgot to come home and rested upstairs in the little corner of the world that had long belonged to them, but not the tree house, but each other's hearts.


End file.
